


I fall but you catch me

by CaptainHuggyFace3218



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Lance is sad, Langst, a mom is dead, brother hunk, but like friends are there, but together two negatives make a positive, hunk is sad, like actually tho, poor lance, they speak each other's languages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainHuggyFace3218/pseuds/CaptainHuggyFace3218
Summary: It had her as the goal in mind, the lighting beacon leading him from crashing into the shore.And when that lighthouse crumbled before him there was no other option but to crash.





	I fall but you catch me

The ocean had always been kind to him. His mother liked to joke that he was brought into her life by being tugged on a wave to the shore, tugging him forward until, eventually, he landed in her arms.

(and for a while, he believed it and had become so crestfallen when the kids in his class had mocked him for it)

His mother told him this, that the ocean had brought him to her, yet later in his life he had begun to disagree. She was beautiful, in the most platonic way possible. Hands withered with age would cradle his face and sing to him the stars and he watched as they twinkled in her eyes. Dry lips from the harsh sea air would smile in acknowledgment as he finally managed to ride his first wave. She obliged his wishes for hugs and kisses and _love_ that filled his entire being, filling in all the holes made by piercing criticism of peers for his color and personality. 

(and at the ripe age of 16 he realized with a smile-)

The sea didn’t aimlessly drift him afloat to her.

It had her as the goal in mind, the lighting beacon leading him from crashing into the shore.

And when that lighthouse crumbled before him there was no other option but to crash.

~~~

“Lance?” A whispered plea. “Lance?” This time a little harsher, a little more urgent, and just a tad more desperate.

Lance continued to dress rapidly, throat clogging up as the reply couldn’t seem to leave his lips. Harshly tugging on his jeans and jogging around his bed, he leaned down to grasp his jacket; Lance spared Hunk a glance. As if the look on his face was enough, Hunk only let out an exasperated breath through clenched teeth.

“Lance, you’re not thinking.” Hunk paused, probably waiting for the said person’s brain to kick up and realize his stupidity. “I know this past month has been terrible –more than that- and exhausting and I can’t understand how you’re feeling at all, but I’m never going to understand how you feel if you don’t _talk_ to me!”

Lance froze, not used to the rough tone of Hunk’s to be directed towards him, or really, not used to Hunk yelling at him at all. Just the sound caused a sniffle to erupt, mouth twisting into a frown.

(because for a second, just a second, it sounded like his mother when she found out he was ashamed of his sexuality- when she thought him blockheaded to think she would hate him for it when instead he was welcomed with open arms

those open arms were gone now

because of-)

Hunk recoiled at the sound of it, knowing Lance wasn’t the type to cry- even when the situation called for it; he’ll hold it in and channel that need into holding his siblings just a little bit harder and a tad bit longer. So yes, Hunk immediately moved towards the frozen Lance to placate him, yet winced when Lance shrunk back. He pleaded, “Lance, _hermano_ , please. _No me gusta verlo asi._ Let me in.”

(Because the real reason he winced was not because he shrunk back at that moment. It’s because he’s been shrinking back for an entire month- with every plan cancelled, calls ended abruptly, conversations never full of what was there before- the Lance that was there before.)

Lance let out a dry laugh, the sound of it cracking at the end. “’Why you gotta do that? You know Spanish is my weak spot…” With the creaking of the bed to announce it, he plopped down onto the bed, laying on his side and gestured for Hunk to do so as well.

Hunk smiled cheeringly. “That’s exactly why I do it. Besides that doesn’t stop you from using Samoan against me, so who’s the real victim?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Silence settled between them. For Hunk, it was normal. Silence wasn’t new to them, despite popular opinion. Lance’s quiet was capitulating; those moments where he didn’t just let his mouth dictate his actions –not necessarily a bad thing- were monumental. The silence that led to the admittance of his bisexuality. The silence that was filled with expectations of a college letter. The silence that cried of loneliness when his girlfriend of four years was cheating on him for two of them.

And now the silence of his mother’s death.

“She’s gone.”

“Yeah.”

“…” A deep inhale.

“Buddy?”

“Hunk-“ A choked noise from the back of his throat, hinging on being a whine.

“…” Patience.

Sobs racking a chest and a hand gripping a shirt so hard his knuckles cried with him.

“I don’t- I tried-“ Hands bringing him into a gripping, tight hug, somehow letting him breath freely.

A small voice. “I don’t know what to do.”

A pause. “What?” Lance was caught off guard. For a moment, he was just about to say the same thing, the confusion muffling his thoughts and actions for an entire month as he couldn’t stop calling a number that wouldn’t answer.

( _Hola, me llamo Marisol. Si estas escuchando esto, no te puedo contester pero te vuelvo cuando puedo. Hasta luego y que tienes un bien dia…_

_Y si eres uno de mis ninos, te amo!)_

Hunk tucked his head to nuzzle Lance’s neck, words coming to him in a rapid pace thanks to his nerves. “I don’t know how to help you. I’m your best friend Lance and I hate- _I hate_ \- the fact that I’m useless to you right now. You’re hurting and you have a right to be hurting but, it’s my job to help- to pick you up and I can’t- I can’t even help someone I consider a brother- who has helped me through everything and anything and I can’t even do the same- and oh, god Lance I’m sorry, so, so sorry-“

A laugh erupted from the Cuban’s lips making Hunk stop his rambling and tears as he could only watch as Lance drowned himself in mirth.

Lance’s gave Hunk an apologetic look, still shaking from laughter. “S-Sorry Hunk. I promise I-I’m not-“ holding his sides and giggling, he continued, “l-laughing at you. It’s j-just-“ A wheeze. “I thought that you thought- oh my god, give me a second- I thought you thought I was being a downer, you know, oh jeez, that’s why I stopped- stopped coming around.” Laughter died down. “But you thought I thought you couldn’t help me?”

They shared a look, both surprised they had been misunderstanding the other. Hunk clapped a hand over his mouth as he hiccupped with a start of a laugh, only to watch as Lance erupted in laughter from it.

 Hunk broke down as well. “Oh wow- I’m- wow.”

Lance sighed as they both calmed. Staring at the beige ceiling, they both reveled in the sensation of what could be called a good workout.

“Hunk… _te amo y gracias.”_

Hunk pulled him into a hug and grasped tightly until the smiles died down. He spoke out tentatively, “Lance… where were you going?”

Lance paused, breaking himself tiredly away from the warmth that was his best friend. He contemplated his answer, knowing his friend’s reaction if he had known just what Lance was about to do. “I was going to see my family.”

“Lance…”

“Hunk. Leave it. Please.”

For now, he would. For now, they would just lie there and hold each other.

**Author's Note:**

> eh, just practicing my writing. tell me how i did? i feel so rusty tbh so any input is great.
> 
> sorry if it sucked


End file.
